Threatening A Song
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: When River Song get's broken out of the Stormcage, The Silence find out that The Doctor is actually still alive and that he faked his death on the banks of Lake Silencio. In another chance to get at him through the people he loves, The Silence lock the Time Lord and his family inside London's National Museum, sending in many of the Doctor's enemies to try to destroy him.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

An alarm blared. And the Stormcage rattled. Footsteps could be heard down the corridor. Footsteps that at first, were slow, but suddenly began to pick up speed. It was a guard. He'd heard a disturbance from one of the cells and decided to investigate.

Of course he already had a feeling from which cell the noises were coming from, he just needed to see it to be sure. And sure enough, when he got there, he saw River Song making another attempt at escape. He ran to the phone on the wall.

"Sir, it's Dr. Song." The guard said as soon as his boss picked up. He looked back over at River.

"You haven't got an extra suitcase, have you sweetie?" River smiled.

"She's packing."

"There's no law against packing you know." Came another voice. It was a females voice, that was for certain. She couldn't have been very old. And she wasn't. The owner of the voice was, physically in her early twenties. She was walking calmly over towards the guard and the cell.

The Guard dropped the phone.

"Who are you?" He said nervously, reaching for his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The girl said.

"And why not?"

"Well first, let me introduce myself. But before we get to that, you should know a few things." She began, smiling slightly. She placed her hands behind her back, resting them there for a moment. "I have blue eyes, like my Grandfather. I have red hair, like my Grandmother. I have a mind, and can talk like my father, which believe me is a godsend in sticky situations like this one. I mean, my father can saves lives just by talking which is an extraordinary talent that I hope I possess. I don't know yet." She said all this, barely taking a breath. Still she continued.

"And, like my mother. I don't mind using a gun." And in a very quick movement, pulled a gun from the waistband of her trousers and, taking off the safety catch, pointed it at the guard. "I presume you have keys for the cage?"  
The guard nodded, eyes wide. He was scared of this girl.

"Keep quiet and open the door."

He did this with no complaint. Keeping his eyes on the gun in the girls hand, he moved slowly towards River's cell and unlocked the cage. River stepped out, grinning like it was The Doctor himself come to rescue her.

"Oh yes, my name." The girl remembered. "I'm Thalia Song." She turned to River. "Hello Mum."

"Hello dear, come by yourself?"

"Of course not," said Thalia, putting away the gun, and handing her mother her own. "Dad's waiting."

The guard, still in shock, did nothing to stop them from leaving. He just stood there, frozen watching Dr. River Song and her daughter walk around the corner.

"I told you he was waiting." And Thalia was of course right, because parked in the middle of the corridor, was the TARDIS, and her father; River's husband, The Doctor was standing just outside with a smile on his face, a crimson red bowtie around his neck and a fez on his brown head of hair.

"Hello Honey," he said, "Ready for a trip?"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

By the time the guard came to his senses and rang for back-up, the TARDIS was de-materializing. Having heard the noise of the time machines engines, he ran round the corner just in time to see the Big Blue Box disappear from view.

"The Doctor?" He said out loud.

* * *

The TARDIS occupants were completely oblivious as to what was running through the Guard's mind. It was just another day to them. Another day where The Doctor and Thalia would break River out of the Stormcage and set off on an adventure.

As usual, The Doctor was being his buoyant happy self and was running around the time machines console room like a child who had had too many E numbers.

"I have an idea." Thalia announced.

"Brilliant, I love ideas." Her father grinned, enthusiastically. "Is it going to be dangerous?"

"It could be… for you." This made The Doctor pause, he couldn't wrap his brilliant mind around how whatever was going through is daughter's mind could be dangerous for him and only him. He had to ask.

"Why would it be dangerous for me?"

"Granted it might not be that big of a danger, but you would be risking your face."

"His face?" Asked River, who had at first been amused in watching her husband and daughter think up hazardous ideas for adventures in the past, but was now wearing a confused expression as to why The Doctor's face would be the only casualty in Thalia's mind.

Thalia nodded.

"His face. I want to meet my Grandparents."

"Ah, I see." The Doctor realised. "Now I know why my face is at risk."

"That fact that my father might punch you for getting me pregnant and not telling them about it?" River questioned with a smirk.

"Exactly" The Doctor said, performing his nervous tell by scratching his cheek. His eyes flashed from River's face, who watching him carefully with bright eyes, to Thalia's, who was looking down at the TARDIS' glass floor with a sad expression that he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He couldn't stand to see a miserable face on any member of his family.

He understood why she was sad, Thalia had never met Amy and Rory and had been dying to do so for many years, ever since she had seen a photograph of them from their wedding day. They looked so happy and carefree with The Doctor standing with them, that she wanted the chance to get to know them herself. She wanted a chance to put a smile on their faces as he had done, countless amounts of times in the past.

"Oh, alright. I'll risk my face just this once." The Time Lord reluctantly declared. He stepped up to the console and began entering co-ordinates for Amy and Rory's house.

They had been suspended in the time vortex up to this, just drifting through space. Now they were voyaging through the solar system, heading for Earth. At his declaration, Thalia's sadness slowly ebbed away, and excitement and nervous fear began to take it's place.

The excitement was able to explain itself, but the nervous fear? What if they didn't like her? She was their only grandchild, but she'd grown up without them. They didn't have a clue that she existed. It was going to be a surprise, the biggest one yet. And it really did mean that The Doctor might have to protect his face from Rory.

* * *

Luckily for Amy and Rory, they were in the garden soaking up the sun and could hear the TARDIS' engine in the atmosphere, and were prepared to welcome her inhabitants when she landed.

"He is so lucky he didn't land on my rose bush." said Amy, when the TARDIS landed a few feet away.

They didn't approach the Time Machine, but waited for The Doctor to appear from inside his beloved ships depths. But it wasn't The Doctor who opened the doors, but River, their daughter. Amy jumped up immediately.

"Hi!" Amy called, running to hug River.

"Hello Mother," said River, hugging Amy. "We wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

"Join you where?" asked Rory, walking over slowly with a smile on his face. As soon as Amy relinquished hold on River, he too gave his daughter a hug.

"We have a time machine, Rory. We can go anywhere." said The Doctor, leaving the Console Room. Soon more hugs were passed around from the Time Lord to his In-Laws.

Realising that someone was missing, The Doctor looked around, then back to the TARDIS. He popped his head back in the door; earning looks of amusement from the Ponds, and spoke to the last occupant who was having trouble leaving the Ship.

"Are you going to come out?"

"Eventually." Came a voice, from inside.

"You're the one who wanted to come here. I'm risking my face for you."

"I know you are, and I thank you for it, but it doesn't stop me from being nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, come on." The Doctor said, and removing his head from the door, replaced it with his hand.

"Why would you be risking your face, Doctor?" asked Rory, with a perplexed but amused expression.

"You might like to punch him, once you find out." answered River, with a sly grin.

"I'm going to punch him?" came a confused reply.

Finally, The Doctor withdrew his hand from the TARDIS and holding onto it was his daughter.

"This is Thalia," said The Doctor. "Your Granddaughter."

* * *

Back at the Stormcage, the Guard to River's cell was being interrogated by his superiors. He had told them that it was The Doctor who had taken River away and they were now contemplating whether or not he should be sectioned.

"I swear to you, it was The Doctor. I saw his TARDIS."

"That's impossible, The Doctor is dead." said his boss.

"Look the girl said her father was waiting, it has to be him."

"The girl? What girl?"

"Dr. Song's daughter. She said her name was Thalia. She said her dad was waiting for them."

"You are ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"Yes. But The Doctor is a time traveller, it could be a younger version of him before he died."

Voices echoed around the room at the Guards statement. It was plausible, but they couldn't figure at why The Doctor would break out the Woman who was supposed to have killed him. The idea, though, was squashed by the man in charge.

"Impossible. The Girl said that Dr. Song was her mother and that her father was waiting, correct?"

The Guard nodded.

"The Doctor, before he died, didn't have any children. And neither did Dr. Song. We all know that she fell for The Doctor and was reluctant to kill him. We all know that they got married in the aborted time line. We also know that she breaks out on a regular basis, then breaks back in. What we don't know is how long she's away for, if she's with him. She could be away for years at a time."

"What are you saying?" the Guard asked.

"I'm saying, that if Melody Pond and The Doctor have a child, then it was after his recorded death. The Doctor is Alive!"


End file.
